


Mad World

by Klodwig



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klodwig/pseuds/Klodwig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда дверь в бар открывается и входит ОН, Шу думает, что наконец-то пьян.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad World

Алкоголь, являющийся ядом как для людей, так и для гулей, последним доступен только в виде водки или же разбавленного спирта, а действует слабее, что Цукияма почувствовал на себе. Пытаясь хоть немного избавиться от своей меланхолии, он сидит в довольно-таки дешевом баре и глушит рюмку за рюмкой мерзкое пойло, которое огненным потоком скатывается вниз по пищеводу и оседает в желудке, привыкшему к лучшей еде, из-за любви к которой Цукияму и называют «Гурманом». 

Когда дверь в бар открывается и входит ОН, Шу думает, что наконец-то пьян. У посетителя лицо Канеки, глаза Канеки, походка Канеки, но запах приглушенный, словно у человека, что стоит под душем. Не-Канеки заказывает ту же водку, что и Цукияма, и опустошает подряд три рюмки, не морщась. 

Шу смотрит на него, не отрываясь, словно на странное видение, порожденное его больным разумом. 

Канеки Кен умер несколько лет назад. Один выживший из «Обезьян» видел, как Бог Смерти из CCG выколол ему сначала один глаз, а затем и второй. Тело павшего унесли, наверняка чтобы сделать куинке, и это определенно был отличный куинке.  
Повышенное внимание в его сторону не прошло незамеченным для Не-Канеки. Он окидывает Гурмана внимательным взглядом, после чего медленно моргает, словно кивая, соглашаясь. 

Цукияму словно окатывает кипятком. Он расплачивается за выпивку и выходит прочь. Замирает возле своей машины, не зная, стоит ли ждать.

Спустя две минуты из бара выходит и Не-Канеки. 

***

Он привозит его в одну из своих квартир, ту, в которой иногда ночевал сам, отчего она выглядит почти жилой. Немного разбросанной одежды, пара грязных чашек на кухонном столе с кружевным узором от кофейной пены на ободке.

Не-Канеки останавливается перед кроватью и начинает раздеваться. Складывает пальто, распускает галстук, аккуратно вешает рубашку на спинку стула. 

Даже в одних только полосатых брюках он умудряется выглядеть абсолютно собранным, совершенно холодным и безучастным, словно человек, находящийся на грани апатии. 

Цукияма долго и почти жестко втрахивает его в кровать, от души наставляя синяки на спине и пояснице, вжимаясь носом в бледную кожу, пытаясь понять, что же не так. Перед смертью запах у людей становится слабым, почти неразличимым. Не-Канеки пахнет так, словно умер минуту назад. 

У него острые лопатки и несколько шрамов на спине, дрожат руки, а тихое хныканье — единственный звук, который издает Не-Канеки с момента их знакомства. 

Когда Шу переворачивает безвольное тело на спину, у его любовника абсолютно бездумное лицо, закатившиеся глаза и живот, покрытый белыми каплями.   
Не-Канеки приходит в себя, принимает душ, одевается и, перед тем как уйти, коротко и тихо бросает:

— Мне понравилось.

Когда за ним закрывается дверь, Цукияма разражается истеричным смехом над собой, своей жизнью и всем, что в ней происходит. 

***

Второй раз в том же баре (нет, Гурман никого там не ждет) Не-Канеки, обзаведшийся серебристым чемоданом, опрокидывает в себя те же три рюмки крепкого алкоголя, расплачивается и выходит. 

В бокале у Цукиямы больше льда, чем кофейного ликера, и на вкус это даже вполне себе ничего, поэтому он сперва опустошает его и лишь после этого выходит на улицу. Вечерами довольно холодно, и Не-Канеки мнется у машины Шу, словно серое пальто совсем его не греет. 

В этот раз Цукияме интересно видеть его лицо, то, как постепенно открывается рот, становится тяжелее и чаще дыхание, закатываются глаза. Не-Канеки сжимает коленями бока Шу и заходится в немом крике. 

Его нельзя назвать хорошим любовником. Не-Канеки похож на послушную куклу, с которой можно делать все что угодно, но ждать какого-то отзыва не стоит — какой смысл? Впрочем, у кукол не бывает такого горячего нутра, и в кукле куда тяжелее увидеть гуля (человека?) из прошлого и, что таить, представить, что это именно он ушел смывать с себя следы их встречи.

***

В третий раз Цукияма снова совсем не ждет никого на том же месте. 

Его удивлению нет предела, когда в бар быстрым шагом заходит молодая девушка со светлыми волосами в черно-бежевом платье, перехваченном черным поясом на талии, хватает его за галстук и вытаскивает из бара под радостные вопли других посетителей.

Около двух минут уходит у Шу на то, чтобы понять, что девушка — не кто иной, как его Не-Канеки, просто в парике и женской одежде, накрашенный и очень расстроенный. 

В этот раз у них не получается толком раздеться. Не-Канеки сдергивает парик и толкает Цукияму на кровать, расстегивает модельные брюки сумасшедшей раскраски и сам насаживается на член, двигается быстро и почти зло, словно это может помочь ему избавиться всех его проблем, какие бы они у него ни были. 

В этот раз очередь Гурмана выглядеть потерянно. Может он и гуль, но далеко не дурак. 

И Не-Канеки никогда не станет тем, испачканный чьей кровью платок до сих пор хранится у него в шкатулке, словно величайшее из сокровищ.

***

Дверь открывается в половине четвертого утра. Арима не спит, сидя на кровати с книжкой, и чудесно слышит, как пришедший снимает обувь, вешает на плечики верхнюю одежду. Глухо стукает о паркет металл чемодана. 

Сасаки останавливается у двери, и они смотрят друг на друга долгие несколько секунд. 

Арима откладывает книжку и снимает очки.

— Почему ты не спишь? — спрашивают из полумрака.   
— Тебя жду. 

Сасаки в два шага преодолевает расстояние до кровати, валится на одеяло, прижимается лицом к боку Кишо. Рука Аримы опускается на голову Хайсе, пальцы перебирают черно-белые пряди, успокаивая, унимая дрожь.

— Я всегда буду тебя ждать. Где бы ты ни был и с кем бы ты ни был в этом безумном мире.

Сасаки засыпает, выключается, словно кто-то клацнул тумблером. Арима тушит свет и немного сползает вниз, ложась удобней.  
Тишину в квартире разрушает только сопение Хайсе. Кишо укрывает его прежде убранным в сторону покрывалом. 

— Кем бы ты ни был.


End file.
